Le koala carnivore d'Australie
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Recueils de petits ficclets/drabbles sur Australie et son koala...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** La Seule fois.  
><span><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><span><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG)_ (Wy que je ne connais pas trop viens aussi d'Hetalia et est adapté par moi)  
><span><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Ficclet  
><span><strong>Notes :<strong> Ce premier ficclet sera le début d'un recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)

**La Seule fois**

**(où Jimmy n'a mangé personne)**

Australie était content. Alors Jimmy aussi. Parce qu'il adorait quand son maître était plein de joie comme aujourd'hui.

Si Ace était si content, c'était pour une bonne raison, il avait appris qu'une des parties de l'Australie voulait devenir indépendante. C'était bien sûr la petite Wy. Il trouvait cela totalement adorable et vraiment ingénieux, et l'encourageait de tout cœur. Alors Jimmy qui était vraiment aux anges que l'australien rayonne à ce point, poussait des petits cris de koala mâle en chaleur…

Le jour de l'indépendance décisive arriva, et Australie alla voir Wy pour la féliciter et la câliner, car la petite fille était un peu sa petite sœur en un sens, et que l'australien était un grand frère très sympathique et affectueux.

Le pays arriva donc devant la petite enfant aux sourcils aussi épais que son grand frère, et la serra dans ses bras. C'est là qu'il se produisit une chose tout à fait incroyable :

Jimmy, qui était un koala vraiment violent et méchant, et qui ne supportait pas que l'on touche à son maître, participa au câlin en serrant la petite dans ses bras. Ce fut la seule et unique fois où le koala psychopathe ne fit pas de mal à la personne qui osait toucher à son maître.

Et depuis, il semblerait que ça n'est pas changé, car Wy ne semble jamais s'être plaint d'une attaque nocturne mystérieuse d'une bestiole marsupienne, minuscule et jaloux qu'on lui vole son arbre.

A croire que faire le bonheur d'Australie permet une certaine protection contre un animal féroce.

Fin.


	2. Le sommeil

**Titre de la fanfic :** Le Sommeil  
><span><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><span><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG)_

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Maternel (xD), Ficclet  
><span><strong>Notes :<strong> Ce premier ficclet sera le début d'un recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)

**Le Sommeil**

**(perturbé d'Australie)**

Australie dormait. Et quand Australie dormait, il y avait toujours sa peluche nationale nommée Jimmy qui veillait sur lui. On ne savais jamais tout pouvais arriver, genre un cinglé mangeur d'hamburger venu l'embêter avec des bêtises comme la mondialisation, ou bien un mouton pouvait s'introduire par la fenêtre pour essayer de bouffer les cheveux du pauvre Ace qui dormait si paisiblement qu'il ne sentirait rien à ce moment là.

Jimmy ne dormait jamais. Pourtant, c'était un koala, et ces bestioles ont la particularité de dormir plus de la moitié de la journée, mais non, lui il gardait toujours les yeux ouverts, prêt à bondir sur sa proie tel un ninja.

Et Australie roupillait.

Mais, un jour, il se mit à bouger, et à marmonner des choses totalement incompréhensibles. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas l'air bien. Jimmy, tout inquiet qu'il était se mit à chercher ce qui pouvait bien se passer et qui était cet ennemi invisible qui attaquait Ace. Mais il comprit que son maître était entrain de faire un cauchemar, alors, tout koala qu'il était, il se colla contre lui pour lui faire un câlin doux et attendrissant, et quand il sentit que l'australien s'était calmé il lui remit sa couverture avec une certaine tendresse, avant de retourner à son poste de garde du corps.

Parce que parfois, sans qu'Australie ne le sache, Jimmy se battait contre tous les ennemis, même les cauchemars, et qu'il se débarrassait de ses derniers avec la plus belle arme qu'il puisse exister au monde : l'affection.

Fin.


	3. Promenons nous

**Titre de la fanfic :** Promenons nous  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG)_  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)

**Promenons nous  
>(dans les forêts d'Australie)<strong>

Il fut une époque ou Australie n'avait pas Jimmy. A cette époque, il était assez sauvage vu qu'il vivait avec les aborigènes et que personne ne l'avait éduqué. Mais Ace avait été dès le départ très entousiaste, ouvert, curieux et tout ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Australie avait que quelques siècles à cette époque. En apparence on aurait du un enfant de cinq ans, et il était adorable. Bien sûr, il faisait un certain nombre de bêtises, et parfois mettait en danger les dino…animaux qui se promenaient autour de lui, mais toutes les fois où certaines bestioles furent blessés par sa faute, il s'arrangea pour réparer ses bêtises.  
>Australie était gentil aussi à cet époque. Et il adorait tous les animaux de toute la terre du monde entier….Donc ceux de là où il vivait parce que même si Ace adorait déjà l'aventure, il ne s'en allait pas gambader parmis les septs mers pour rencontrer les autres pays.<p>

Et puis, c'était un jour tout à fait normal ou le petit Australie courait dans les champs…Euh dans le désert plutôt en fait quand j'y pense, et qu'il cherchait un kangourou pour sauter sur son dos. Mais en fait, je doute que les kangourous existaient déjà, mais ceci n'est qu'un détail passons. Donc toujours est il que Ace était sur un kangourou et traversait le bush australien sur son dos en riant tout content de lui. A force de voyage, la bestiole sautilleuse s'arrêta à une lieu que le petit australien n'avait jamais découvert. Ses yeux brillèrent à l'idée de vivre une aventure et il regarda les arbres qu'il voyait. Des eucalyptus, mais ça il ne le savait même pas. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne dans ces arbres. Alors Ace décida de grimper pour voir ce qu'on voyait du haut de ces étranges arbres.

Il grimpait, grimpait encore, et soudain, il sentit que son pied se posa sur quelque chose de mou. Il baissa les yeux, et en face de lui il y avait….Ce qui allait devenir Jimmy. Le pays venait de marcher sur le koala qui déjà psychopathe était furieux et s'accrocha au pied d'Australie et commença à entreprendre de le manger, on ne marchait pas sur un koala comme ça, et surtout pas sur Jimmy.  
>Au lieu d'hurler ou de pleurer, Ace se mit à faire un grand rire fort, il trouvait la bestiole trop adorable, et ne semblait même pas ressentir la douleur provoqué par ce marsupien carnivore. Il ne le poussa pas. N'essaya pas de s'en débarrasser, non, à la place il lui fit un câlin en lui caressant la tête tout en faisant attention de pas tomber de l'arbre<p>

- T'es trop mignon toi ! Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Ace ! Mais je suis Australie aussi ! Et toi, hein dit, c'est quoi ton nooooom ? Diiiiiiiit !

Le koala ne comprenait pas qui était cet être stupide. Ce crétin ne voulait pas hurler et avoir peur et à la place faisait le koala à sa place et braillait des questions à tout va, comme s'il allait pouvoir lui répondre. Alors il se moqua de lui, mordit encore en grognant juste un truc voulant dire « j'ai pas de nom, je vais te bouffer, t'es débile »

Mais australie trouva cela triste, au lieu de paniquer.

- Pourquoi t'aaas pas de noooom ? T'as pas de maman et papa ? Et t'as pas de copains ? Je peux être ton copain ? allez je suis ton copain !

La bestiole dangereuse le trouva encore plus débile car même si cet abruti d'humain – si c'en était vraiment un finalement – avait compris ce qu'avait dit le marsupien mais ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il voulait le bouffer, non, à la place il décidait d'être son « copain » et de lui faire un bisou sur la tête.

Mais en fait, cela plu au koala. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait bien. Peut-être parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait ça. En plus son nouvel ami forcé frotta son nez contre le sien parce qu'il trouvait ça rigolo. Et Jimmy qui ne s'appelait pas encore comme ça, devint d'un seul coup tout gentil. Ce gamin était bien en fait.  
>Alors, au lieu d'essayer de continuer de le manger, il le serra doucement en demandant plus de caresses…<p>

- T'es trooop mignon ! Tu t'appeleras Jimmy ! D'accord Jimmy ? T'es mon copain ! Et pour toujours !

Le koala nouvellement Jimmy se contenta d'hocher la tête, trop content d'avoir des caresses, trouvant cela tout simplement génial. C'est à cet instant qu'il décida de ne plus jamais quitter Ace, et de le protéger de la moindre créature qui oserait l'approcher.  
>Et c'est aussi à cet instant que leur amitié débuta, orchestré par le rire fort d'Australie et les semi-ronronnements du koala, heureux d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimait quand même même avec son statut de bestiole psychopathe.<p>

Fin


	4. Non, il n'aime pas

**Titre de la fanfic :** Non, il n'aime pas.  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG)_ (Nouvelle Zélande est improvisé par moi)  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Ficclet  
><strong>Notes :<strong> A l'heure où j'écris ce ficclet, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, aller me coucher. En plus internet bugue. Donc dans la logique, je devrais arrêter et aller dormir. Mais non. Alors tous ensembles, chantons St Jimmy des Green Day, et go !  
>Je préviens d'avance qu'après celui là, il ne risque de plus trop avoir de ficclets avant longtemps, je n'ai plus d'idée xD *s'en va lire l'autre bouquin de Kenneth Cook pour en chercher*<p>

**Non il n'aime pas  
>(les Eucalyptus et les moutons)<strong>

On sait tous que les koalas ne mangent que des eucalyptus – ce qui font d'eux des petits êtres qui ont besoin de constamment faire dodo -.  
>On sait tous qu'AUCUN koala n'est carnivore et n'apprécie la viande.<br>N'importe quel gosse de six ans ou abruti de dix huit ans sait ça. C'est une des plus grandes particularités du koala, non même, c'est son symbole.  
>Les koalas aiment l'eucalyptus.<p>

Mais pas Jimmy. Pourtant, Ace l'avait trouvé sur un eucalyptus. Mais ça, c'est avant que le marsupial soit totalement dégouté.  
>Avant, il mangeait de la viande, et des eucalyptus. Il aimait bien ça, ce n'était pas son plat préféré, il préférait la tête de kangourou, mais chacun ses goûts. Australie adorait le regarder entrain de manger tranquillement ses petites branches avec ses petites pattes, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de frotter sa tête en le regardant faire. Jimmy en mangeait de temps en temps, quand il avait besoin de faire un régime, ou quand il avait des envies de végétariens.<br>C'était aussi à cette époque qu'Australie trainait beaucoup avec Nouvelle Zélande. Et son mouton. Son stupide mouton là qui vous regarde avec un air aussi niais que son propriétaire. Jimmy n'aimait pas Nouvelle Zélande, ni sa bestiole. Mais Ace semblait y tenir alors il ne les bouffait pas.

Un jour, alors que le koala mangeait tranquillement une branche d'eucalyptus, Australie et le blond se disputaient. Forcément, Jimmy était mécontent, d'autant plus qu'Ace semblait n'avoir rien fait. Et puis le mouton bêla inutilement. Et le blond et sa coupe bizarre se mit à dire n'importe quoi.  
>Et soudain silence. Peut-être parce que plus personne n'avait rien à dire.<br>Nouvelle Zélande se disait qu'il avait gagné la dispute.  
>Sauf que Jimmy continuait de manger son eucalyptus tranquillement.<p>

Et le mouton pas si niais que ça pris ça comme une attaque ennemie et attaqua Jimmy qui s'étrangla avec la branche, comme il ne s'y attendait pas. Cela le mit dans une rage folle, et il l'attaqua violemment, bien sûr comme vous vous en doutez, s'ensuivit une bataille sans fin entre le mouton innocent et le koala psychopathe. Australie et Nouvelle Zélande tentaient vainement de les arrêter, mais finalement, quand ils parvinrent à stopper les hostilités, ils se contentèrent de repartir chacun de leur côté, et d'ailleurs, de son propre côté, Ace avait le cœur gros et serra fort son koala chéri qui avait ni gagner, ni perdu la bataille, mais qui ne pouvait que voir un pauvre australien qui avait l'air tout triste.  
>Depuis ce tragique jour où Jimmy a failli s'étrangler, et qu'il a vu son maitre pleurer, Jimmy à horreur des eucalyptus.<p>

Maintenant, Australie ne peut que regarder son koala avec un petit air tout content, celui-ci dévorant une tête de kangourou avec ses petites pattes adorables.

Fin.


	5. La liste noire

**Titre de la fanfic :** La liste noire  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia, Amérique et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG), _  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Cette idée m'a été soufflée par Patronna-sama, merci à elle ^^ (je sais même pas si elle s'en doutait)

**La liste noire  
>(des prédateurs) <strong>

****En cette terre, il existe des prédateurs auquel Australie ne peux pas échapper. Des prédateurs toujours prêt à vouloir l'utiliser, à vouloir l'embêter, et peut-être même, à le détruire, lui, le pacifique – comme son océan -, le gentil, le libérant, le tolérant, Australie.  
>Ces prédateurs étaient tous soigneusement marqués sur une merveilleuse liste que Jimmy, son koala, gardait précieusement en annotant chaque fois des lieux où ils seraient susceptibles d'apparaître, des moments, et surtout leurs points faibles et leurs points faibles. Quand on est tueur à gages pour un type aussi gentil qu'Ace, il vaut mieux tout prévoir.<p>

Le premier de cette liste, était un terrible blond à l'air narcissique, qui prétendait être un héros, et qui semblait tout faire pour que son mode de vie s'étende sur tous les océans. Comme Australie parlait la même langue que lui, et avait été sous la tutelle de son petit frère Angleterre, Amérique avait décidé que l'océanien était une proie merveilleuse et surtout facile à influencer.  
>Mais s'il parvint à faire venir le McDonald et le Coca Cola sur les terres du fan des koalas, il ne parvint jamais à incruster dans sa tête la mentalité complète des américains.<p>

Peut-être parce que Jimmy, s'occupait sans cesse de l'envoyer brouter de l'herbe ailleurs. En plus, c'était facile de se débarrasser de l'américain. Il suffit de lancer un hamburger dans l'océan, et pouf, plus d'Amérique, il est déjà dans l'eau.  
>Ce pourquoi, Australie semblait toujours tranquille et serein, sans se méfier de rien, parce que la sécurité et la protection que lui procurait Jimmy, était telle, que même si Amérique ne semblait jamais abandonné, il n'avait toujours pas atteint l'homme à pansement.<p>

Fin.


	6. Le froid et le koala

**Titre de la fanfic :** Le froid et le koala  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG)_  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
>Cette fois c'est un drabble sur le thème des pingouins (grâce à une soirée drabble)<p>

**Le froid et le koala  
>(ca ne fait pas bon ménage)<strong>

Jimmy était une bête qui aimait la chaleur, enfin, je suppose vu qu'en Australie il doit faire pas mal de chaud, surtout dans le désert. Ainsi, il y eut une fois ou il détesta vraiment Ace, son maître. Peut-être parce que celui-ci devait assister à une réunion mondiale, et que celle-ci devait se dérouler au Pôle Nord. Alors, forcément, quand ils arrivèrent sur la banquise, et que Jimmy se retrouva dans le froid, il devint encore plus féroce que d'habitude, et failli même mordre Australie, alors qu'il l'adorait d'habitude. Mais comment faisait ces saletés de bestioles nommées pingouins pour ne pas se les cailler ? Jimmy n'alla pas poser la question à la bêbête d'Islande, il se contenta de grogner et d'avoir des envies de meurtres.

Fin


	7. L'appetit vient en mangeant pas

**Titre de la fanfic :** L'appétit vient  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG)_  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
>Cette fois c'est un ficclet sur le thème de « J'ai faim » « Mange ta main » (grâce à une soirée drabble)<p>

**L'appétit vient  
>(en ne mangeant pas)<strong>

- Oooh Jimmy mange une autruche, c'est mignon.

Australie adorait regarder son koala manger. Et même si cela incluait manger tout et n'importe quoi. Et surtout de la viande. Jimmy était carnivore et ennemid'australietovore. En gros, il mangeait tout ce qui osait s'approcher de son maître.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient en balade dans le désert. Mais Jimmy avait faim et Australie le voyait bien. Seulement, savez-vous ce qu'il y a dans le désert ? Rien. Du tout. Et ils étaient encore loin du prochain oasis. Ce pourquoi, au bout d'un moment Jimmy se plaignit en langage koala qu'Ace comprenait :

- J'ai faim

- Mange ma main, vas-y, tu peux, tu as le droit.

Mais Jimmy aimait trop son maître pour faire ça. Aussi, pour une fois il resta patient et ne mangea rien jusqu'à la sortie du désert. Par contre, toutes mes condoléances au pauvre aborigène qui passait par là sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Fin


	8. Geste affectueux

**Titre de la fanfic :** Geste affectueux  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG)_  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
>Cette fois c'est un drabble sur le thème « un tout petit nez » (grâce à une soirée drabble)<p>

**Geste affectueux  
>(qui fait plaisir à Jimmy)<strong>

Il y avait une chose que Jimmy adorait plus que tout en ce bas monde : C'est quand Australie frotte son nez contre le sien. Non seulement, c'était un geste tout à fait original, mais en plus, c'était tout doux et tout mignon, et ça transformait limite le koala en pigeon, tant il avait envie de roucouler dans ces instants là. En plus c'était rigolo comme tout, car Ace avait un tout petit nez par rapport à son animal de compagnie qui était pourtant plus minuscule que lui.

Bref, c'était vraiment merveilleux comme geste, et ça donnait une raison de plus à Jimmy d'adorer son maître plus que tout au monde, et vice versa.

Fin


	9. Grimper a un arbre

**Titre de la fanfic :** Grimper à un arbre  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _Katie Brown & Mia, sont leur homologue féminin et viennent de Patronna-sama à la base presque, donc je l'en remercie ! ^^  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
>Cette fois c'est un drabble sur le thème « on voit ta culotte » (grâce à une soirée drabble)<p>

**Grimper à un arbre  
>(peut être une mauvaise idée)<strong>

Katie se promenait avec sa koalatte – oui, c'est un nouveau terme pour désigner le féminin de koala -, Mia. Celle-ci faisait bien attention à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à sa maîtresse, sait-on jamais. Aujourd'hui, l'australienne avait décidé d'aller secourir un groupe d'oiseaux avec des aborigènes, et pour cela il fallait grimper dans les arbres, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile pour l'homologue féminin d'Australie. Aussi, grimpa-t-elle vite, sa koalatte sur le dos. Les aborigènes se mirent tous alors à regarder ailleurs que le nid d'oiseau. Mia, qui s'en rendit compte, mis très peu de temps à comprendre pourquoi, et dans un grognement signifiant « Katie, on voit ta culotte », elle alla massacrer ces pervers d'aborigènes qui avait osé poser leurs yeux sur sa maîtresse chérie, chose qui n'était possible que pour Ace et Jimmy.

Katie ne se rendit compte de rien, trop occupé à sauver les oiseaux, ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle se demanda où était passé les si gentils monsieurs aborigènes et d'où provenait donc ce tas d'os. Elle ne le su jamais, et Mia était fière d'elle, d'avoir assuré la protection de Katie qu'elle aimait tant.

Fin


	10. Tout mignon

**Titre de la fanfic :** Tout mignon  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _Katie Brown & Mia, sont leur homologue féminin et viennent de Patronna-sama à la base presque, donc je l'en remercie ! ^^  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
>Cette fois c'est un drabble sur le thème « tu dors ? » (grâce à une soirée drabble)<p>

**Tout mignon  
>(des koalas gentils)<strong>

Ce jour là Australie et Katie étaient partis en mission ensemble. Les deux koalas avaient donc fini par faire équipe ensemble pour protéger leur propriétaires. Déjà un koala psychopathe c'est dangereux, mais alors a deux… Ce pourquoi, Amérique qui avait voulu embêter Australie avec ses hamburgers et France qui souhaitait discuter du romantisme avec la jeune fille avaient évités de s'approcher de trop près des deux.

Pourtant, alors que les deux australiens menaient à bien leur missions de remise en liberté d'animaux, ils s'aperçurent que leur animaux domestiques avaient disparu.

Ils les cherchèrent partout, et les retrouvèrent là, dans un tas de cadavre à l'origine douteuse – parce qu'ils avaient un petit creux et que c'étaient des ennemis dangereux -, collés l'un contre l'autre à se faire un câlin.

Ace se pencha doucement vers Jimmy :

- Tu dors ?

Le petit marsupien, au lieu de répondre, se colla un peu plus contre Mia et continuait sa sieste.

Katie et Ace passèrent le temps de la sieste à inverser les rôles : A veiller qu'il n'arrive rien à leurs petits animaux et que leur sommeil soit tranquille.

Fin


	11. Le koala et le clavier

**Titre de la fanfic :** Le koala et le clavier  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
>Cette fois c'est un ficclet sur le thème : « tu écris trop lentement » (grâce à un marathon des fanfictions)<p>

**Le koala et le clavier **

**(ça fait bon ménage )**

Australie avait été invité chez Amérique. C'était là un miracle que l'océanien est accepté sans que Jimmy ne vienne mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire.  
>Ace y était donc allé, tout content de lui, parce qu'ils allaient sûrement parler de la libération des animaux et tout. Aussi ria-t-il bien bruyamment pour que tout le monde le repère, histoire qu'on sache bien qu'Australie soit-là.<p>

Puis, quand Amérique le vit, il se dit que ce gars là était quand même cool non : Ils riaient tous les deux très forts. Ils ne pouvaient que s'entendre !  
>Si on omettait la chose grise avec ses yeux méchants collés à Australie. C'était pire que le panda de Chine, et pourtant c'était tout aussi mignon.<br>Mais bon.

Ils allèrent s'installer à un ordinateur, comme Alfred voulait lui montrer quelques trucs et lui demander d'écrire ce qu'il en pensait.  
>Amérique l'installa donc sur l'ordinateur et se mit à taper ce qu'il voulait qu'Australie réponde. Ace se mit alors à taper sur le clavier.<br>Tout doucement. Mais vraiment doucement. Si doucement qu'Alfred eut du mal à ne pas s'en plaindre, mais sous la menace de ce psychopathe de koala, il ne fit rien, il ne voulait pas finir en chair à pâtées ! Imaginez qu'on finisse par le cuisiner en hamburger, hum ?

Bref.  
>Le pays se retint de presser l'océanien, sait-on jamais.<br>Soudain, Jimmy qui semblait aussi ennuyé que l'américain proposa à Ace d'écrire à sa place dans un petit grognement mignon. L'australien accepta et quand le koala prit le clavier, il failli entrer dans le livre des plus grands records du monde tant il écrivait vite. Mais c'était un koala, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ça.

Bien qu'Amérique n'aimait pas trop le marsupiale, ce jour là, il l'adora, et lui donna même un bout de son hamburger quand ils repartirent.

Fin


	12. Pas content

**Titre de la fanfic :** Tout mignon  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _Katie Brown & Mia, sont leur homologue féminin et viennent de Patronna-sama à la base presque, donc je l'en remercie ! ^^  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
>Cette fanfic est inspiré d'un fait vrai t_t… <p>

**Pas content  
>(le koala boudeur)<strong>

Jimmy n'était pas content. Bon ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude, mais cette fois c'était inhabituel, parce que même Ace s'en rendait compte, et ça le rendait tout triste. D'habitude, Australie était habitué à ce que son koala ai un caractère mauvais, mais depuis quelques jours c'était pire…

Alors, tout gentil, Ace demanda à son animal ce qui lui arrivait.

Le koala poussa un grognement furieux et s'attacha plus fort encore à l'épaule de son maître, voulant encore moins le lâcher que d'habitude.

Ace, qui pourtant avait un koala plantant ses griffes sur lui, arracha doucement la bestiole de son corps, et le serra doucement – oui j'ai bien dit doucement. Australie peut être doux des fois – contre lui en lui caressant la tête :

- Allons mon Jimmy, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Le marsupial fini par grogner mais lâcha un bruit étrange propre à lui et à ses confrères et se frotta contre son maître

- Ooooh comme tu es mignon ! On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais tu es si affectueux.

Un Aborigène les connaissant, trainant pas loin, haussa un sourcil. Jimmy, affectueux ?!

Mais il n'y avait qu'Ace pour comprendre l'animal. Car si celui-ci grognait, c'était parce que récemment, des méchantes voitures avaient percutés de nombreux koalas qui parfois ne s'en étaient pas sorti. Et même si Jimmy était un koala vraiment unique… Il les aimait bien ses collègues. Et Ace trouvait cela tellement mignon, qu'il lui promit qu'il pourrait manger les fesses de Japon, Amérique, France ou encore Allemagne s'il voulait.

Les gros producteurs de voiture avaient de quoi s'inquiéter.

Fin


	13. Ace triste

**Titre de la fanfic :** Tout mignon  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. _Chine, Amérique et France viennent du même auteur (et je sais que chine a un accent bizarre mais la flemme de chercher c'est quoi déjà XD)._ Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _Katie Brown & Mia, sont leur homologue féminin et viennent de Patronna-sama à la base presque, donc je l'en remercie ! ^^  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
>Cette fanfic est débile.<p>

**Ace triste  
>(koala absent)<strong>

Jimmy avait dû partir. Juste pour aller chasser. Sauf qu'il s'était perdu. Et ça, il n'avait pas pu en informer son propriétaire, qui actuellement semblait bien déprimer.  
>Ace était fort inquiet. Et si son choupinou était mort ? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Il se faisait ce genre de réflexions à un moment bien opportun : En effet, l'australien était en plein milieu d'une réunion internationale avec les autres pays pour un quelconque sujet qui n'est pas important pour ce chapitre.<br>Soudain, on remarqua qu'Australie, qui d'habitude se faisait voir de loin, semblait bien silencieux, et c'était un peu inquiétant. Aussi, Chine lui demande ce qui lui arrivait et chacuns laissèrent Ace raconter.  
>De bon cœur, les pays voulurent le consoler.<p>

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre un hamburger avec toi ! Tu verras ça fait passer le temps ! avait-dit l'américain en lui tendant un triple maxi big supra burger

Mais Australie refusa. Il n'avait pas besoin de nourriture. Il voulait Jimmy.

- Mais non, prend donc cette rose et va plutôt t'amuser avec les jolies demoiselles, annonça France

Ace secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre que celle qu'il aimait déjà. Il voulait Jimmy.  
>Alors, soudain, une bouille ressemblant vaguement à son koala car tout aussi mignon, gros, et en voie de disparition apparu devant lui :<p>

- Je te prête un Panda, tiens !

Un panda, c'était presque comme un koala dans le fond. Tout doux. Tout mignon. Tout flemmard…. Alors Ace pris le panda et le serra contre lui. Au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un Jimmy fatigué et fier de lui…. Qui ouvrit grand les yeux.  
>Australie se tourna vers lui :<p>

- JIMMY !

Il laissa tomber le panda sans aucune tendresse, lui qui adorait pourtant les animaux, et se jeta sur son koala qui s'accrocha à lui en se frottant.

Non décidemment. Un panda avait beau ressembler à un koala…..Rien ne remplacerait les marsupiaux.

Fin

Je la dédicace à ma mère, qui un jour m'a offert un panda, pensant que c'était un koala t_t. Et aux gens qui préfèrent les pandas au koala u_u 


	14. Arme de destruction massive

**Titre de la fanfic :** Tout mignon  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _Katie Brown & Mia, sont leur homologue féminin et viennent de Patronna-sama à la base presque, donc je l'en remercie ! ^^  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
>Cette fanfic est tiré d'un fait vrai décrit dans le livre : La vengeance du Wombat de Kenneth Cook xD Et les aborigènes s'appellent vraiment tous bill. Ou en tout cas la plupart :'D<p>

**Arme de destruction massive  
>(Ou le secret de l'eucalyptus)<strong>

Ace était affolé. Il courait dans tous les sens. Criait. Pleurait à moitié. Jimmy avait disparu  
>On venait de l'enlever devant ses yeux.<br>Petit koala mignon était entrain de manger tranquillement un pied d'Aborigène, quand, d'autres aborigènes pas content qu'on déguster leur collègue, était venu et avait enlevé la bestiole si vite qu'Australie n'avait rien pu faire. Alors voilà, le maître de l'animal était réellement inquiet.

Pendant ce temps, Jimmy lui, avait déjà bouffé un bras à un de ses kidnappeurs, qui avaient fini par le ligoter de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas manger la corde. Car un aborigène, ça a beau ne pas être très moderne, ça reste très intelligent.  
>Ainsi le marsupial était coincé. Soudain, il vit qu'un des espèces de vieux retraités dans leur tête alluma une flamme pendant qu'un lui demandait confirmation :<p>

- Bill, tu es sûr qu'il va exploser ?  
>- Mais oui fais marcher ta tête, Bill ! J'ai entendu ça d'un de mes ancêtres… Le kuala va exploser te dis-je !<p>

Je doute que les aborigènes parlent ainsi, mais passons.  
>L'un des deux Bill s'approcha et ouvrit de force la bouche de Jimmy et s'arrangea pour qu'elle tienne ouverte, pendant que l'autre lui, fit en sorte que la flamme atteigne petit à petit le koala. Pendant ce temps, ils s'enfuirent se cacher à quelques mètres de là et attendirent.<br>Le carnivore au lieu d'être herbivore poussa un baillement alors que la flamme était tout près, et tel Magicarpe…Rien ne se passa.  
>Car, savez vous ce qui fait explosé les koalas au contact d'une flamme ? Le fait qu'ils ingèrent chaque jour de l'eucalyptus. Et que dans l'eucalyptus, il y a quelque chose qui produit le même effet que de l'essence.<br>Mais vous connaissez Jimmy. Il ne mange plus d'eucalyptus depuis bien longtemps…

La flamme attient la corde et permit au koala de se délivrer. Après avoir fait un succulent repas, il retourna vers Ace tout fier de lui, d'être unique, de ne pas être herbivore comme les autres.

Fin


	15. Un aborigène

**Titre de la fanfic :** Un Aborigène.  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _Katie  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
>Cette fanfic est débile. Et l'idée vient de Patronna-sama :DD<p>

**Un Aborigène  
>(ca compte pour Australie)<strong>

Sibérie avec les Inuits, Amérique du Sud avait eut les Mayas et les Aztèques… Et Australie avait les aborigènes, ces gens qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'adapter à la technologie et à la modernité et qui préféraient vivre dans la nature. Jimmy trouvait que ça avait un très bon goût, mais n'en mangeait pas non plus souvent, préférant largement le goût des jambes d'Amérique quand il venait enquiquiner son maître.

Australie, adorait les aborigènes. Après tout c'était un peu une partie de lui alors bon… Ce pourquoi, il y eut un jour, ou Ace fut quasiment aussi méchant que Jimmy qui en fut lui-même surpris.  
>Des touristes étaient venus visiter ce grand pays, et la première chose qu'ils trouvèrent à faire furent de se moquer de ces aborigènes en les insultant d'arriérés, et d'autres noms moins jolis…<p>

Australie paru très mécontent, ses sourcils se fronçant, il prit sa grosse voix – celle qui est l'est encore plus que d'habitude – et avec un plus que sérieux alla voir ces messieurs dames en leur expliquant explicitement l'utilité des aborigènes, le pourquoi il fallait les aimer, les protéger comme une espèce en voie d'extinction, et en rajoutant en plus à ces abrutis de touristes qu'ils n'étaient de toutes façons que des imbéciles vu qu'eux avaient laissé leur ancêtres colonisés les équivalent des aborigènes de leur pays et avait donc détruit un patrimoine humain.  
>Puis, il précisa que si ces messieurs dames touristes ne s'excusaient pas sur le champ, Jimmy le koala carnivore allait les manger tout cru.<p>

Au début, les touristes n'en firent rien, et se moquèrent d'Ace. Mais quand l'un de leur bambin perdit une main, ils s'excusèrent vite et s'en voulurent beaucoup.

Comme quoi, il faut toujours réfléchir avant de s'en prendre aux aborigènes…

Fin.


	16. Un crossover

**Titre de la fanfic :** Un Crossover  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _Et l'histoire de celui qui se fait appeler le Joker vient d'une amie  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
>Alors en fait, dans une nouvelle d'une amie où son personnage ressemble au Joker de Batman, il ne cesse de dire des trucs sur pleins de choses qu'on sait même pas si c'est vrai, et parmi eux y en a un qui m'était dédicacé qu'il a fallu que je réutilise quand durant une soirée drabble, le thème était « joker »<p>

**Un crossover  
>(plus ou moins étrange)<strong>

- Mes parents ont été mangés par un koala carnivore qui les avait séquestrés.

C'était bien là la seule bêtise que celui qui prétendait être le Joker n'avait pas menti. Il s'en souvenait tellement bien de cette affaire…. Cela le faisait encore rire, étirant alors ses cicatrices un maximum, quand il y repensait. C'était durant un voyage en Australie, ils avaient rencontré des aborigènes, et avait voulu les prendre en photo en se moquant de leur tenue très…primitive. Mais soudain, un koala s'était jeté sur eux, les avait trainé loin des yeux de « Joker » qui était encore jeune à cette époque, et les avait mangé.

Parce qu'après tout, Jimmy le koala détestait les touristes. Surtout ceux qui prenaient des photos juste pour se moquer. Ca faisait pleurer Ace, et c'était détestable.

Fin.


	17. L'existence de Jimmy

**Titre de la fanfic :** L'existence de Jimmy  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). La fille, c'est moi xD_  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
>Cette fois c'est un drabble sur le thème « regards » (grâce à une soirée drabble)<p>

**L'existence de Jimmy  
>(le pourquoi du comment)<strong>

Elle était fan des koalas. C'était son animal favori, bien qu'il passait son temps à dormir, et ne mangeait guère que des eucalyptus. Pourtant, elle les adorait, parce qu'elle s'accrochait à tout. Alors quand elle décida de s'inscrire à un forum Hetalia, elle décida de prendre le pays représentatif de cet animal chéri.

Pour s'inspirer du personnage, la jeune fille décida d'aller voir les images que les fans ou l'auteur elle-même avait faites sur Australie….

- Mon dieu mais c'est quoi ce regard ?!

Tel fut le cri à moitié poussé de la future joueuse du pays d'Océanie. Le koala qui accompagnait sans cesse Australie et qui à cette époque ne se nommait pas encore Jimmy faisait une sale tête, toujours, tout le temps…Sur chaque dessin.

Ainsi, elle n'eut pas d'autres choix, elle en ferait un koala méchant…

Même pire. Ce koala serait psychopathe et possessif. Parce que pour avoir un regard comme ça, c'était qu'il méritait bien ça.

Ainsi, Jimmy fut né.

Fin


	18. Personne ne peux m'aider

**Titre de la fanfic :** Enfermé  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
>Cette fois c'est un ficclet sur le thème : « personne ne peut m'aider »<p>

**Enfermé**

**(le koala carnivore )**

Australie était affolé. Amérique était venu, prétextant qu'il fallait vite protéger les kangourous, que c'était des espèces en voie d'extinction, et que pour la peine, il fallait enfermer Jimmy qui mangeait ses bestioles.

Sans même prévenir, le koala s'était retrouvé enfermé, et grognant, persiflant, griffant et mordant, il n'était pas parvenu à sortir de sa prison, et semblait triste.

Oui, Jimmy, koala psychopathe et possessif de son état, était triste, et faisait une bouille toute malheureuse, parce qu'Amérique était reparti tout content de lui, clé en main, et prêt aussi à prévenir les autres pays que la voie était libre, il n'y avait plus de bestiole carnivore prêt à bouffer la main de celui qui oserait approcher.

Australie, lui, se mit à tenter de sortir son ami par tous les moyens, aboyant de tant à autre un « personne ne peux m'aider ?! ». Désespérant toujours plus et voyant son koala dépérir, il fini dans une fureur noire et parti de pied ferme dire deux mots à ce sale blond mangeur de cheesburger.

On ne sait ce qu'il se passa, ni ce qu'il s'était dit, mais quand Ace revint vers la cage, il avait la clé en main et délivra Jimmy.

Des rumeurs courent comme quoi, maintenant encore, Amérique fait des cauchemars la nuit en hurlant « d'accooooord moi aussi je suis fautiiif je mange de la viande maaais s'il te plaaiiiit va-t-eeeen ».

Fin


	19. Des fans pour un koala

**Titre de la fanfic :** Des fans pour un koala.  
><span><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><span><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG)_  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Ficclet  
><span><strong>Notes :<strong> Ecrit durant une soirée drabble avec pour thème « je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime, mais je suis prêt à t'aimer quand même »

**Des fans pour un koala**

**(C'est un peu masochiste)**

Jimmy mâchonnait la jambe d'un aborigène, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de kangourou dans le coin. Il avait trop faim pour se retenir, alors il ne se retenait pas. Après tout Australie ne disait rien tant que les aborigènes ne finissaient pas en voie d'extinction. Un petit aborigène de temps en temps ça ne faisait de mal à personne….

Pendant ce temps, il y avait des groupies qui observaient le koala. C'étaient des fans de koala et d'Australie, venu visiter pour baver un coup. Cela faisait des jours qu'elles étaient là. Jimmy avait beau être un carnivore dangereux prêt à tout pour manger surtout ce qui embêtait son maitre, elles étaient à fond dedans. Elles ne savaient pas pourquoi elles l'aimaient, parce qu'à tout moment la bestiole pouvait les voir et tenter de les bouffer.

Mais c'étaient des fans de koala. Et que celui-ci soit carnivore ou pas, elles étaient prêtes à l'aimer quand même, quitte à perdre une jambe ou un bras pour l'amour de celui-ci.

Fin.


	20. Ornithorynque

**Titre de la fanfic :** Ornithorynque  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _Katie Brown & Mia, sont leur homologue féminin et viennent de Patronna-sama à la base presque, donc je l'en remercie ! ^^  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown) 

**Ornithorynque  
>(l'animal improbable)<strong>

Parmi tous les amis bizarres d'Ace, il y en avait un qui dépassait toutes les conceptions du réel. Déjà rien que par sa nature il était impossible et improbable qu'un être comme lui existe. Il pouvait tantôt être philosophe et intelligent, tantôt tellement stupide, que parfois on le confondait avec un de ses collègues.

C'était Germain l'Ornithorynque. Drôle d'animal que voilà, qui aimait discuter pendant des heures, et soudain se bloquer violemment sans bouger puis partir aux jeux vidéos en poussant des cris stupides.

Il posait sans cesse des questions improbables : « Et que fait-on à la fin des Temps ? » ou encore « Que dit-on à la Mort ? » ou même encore « Y a-t-il des curlys dans une canette de coca ? »

Jimmy lui, l'aimait pas trop, ça lui prenait la tête ce genre de question, du coup quand Germain le sollicitait pour discuter avec lui, il faisait signe qu'il ne comprenait pas, ou bien lui mordait la queue violemment.

Pourtant, le koala devait bien admettre qu'il l'aimait bien cet ornithorynque…. Surtout quand cet idiot faisait un blocage, et que même quand on le mordait il ne réagissait pas. C'était un très bon divertissement, et Jimmy faisait toujours exprès d'attendre le moment où Germain se bloquait pour se marrer un coup. Et le meilleur moyen était de répondre à sa question improbable d'une façon logique.

Australie ne comprit d'ailleurs jamais pourquoi son koala était aussi attentif à ce que disait la bestiole, mais c'était tellement mignon que deux animaux parlent entre eux qu'il ne savait pas qu'en fait Jimmy torturait Germain.

Fin


	21. Morale étrange

**Titre de la fanfic :** Morale étrange  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
><strong>Thème :<strong> C'est parce que les chats aiment le fromage, qu'ils mangent les souris 

**Morale étrange  
>(de la part d'un ornithorynque)<strong>

Jimmy se sentait mis en derrière. Il y avait mis en avant, ben lui c'était l'inverse….On disait mis de côté, ou mis en retrait voir mis en arrière, mais bon. Le koala semblait tout triste, et surtout très furieux. Ce foutu ornythorinque au nom de race improbable se pavanait auprès de SON Australie. Et en plus, d'habitude ils jouaient aux jeux vidéos donc ça allait, dans ces moments là le koala savait que lui il ne pourrait pas parce qu'il était nul donc il regardait les parties en restant accroché à son maître…  
>Mais là, c'était de philosophie dont parlaient Ace et Germain. D'ailleurs c'était très étrange qu'un humain puisse comprendre un animal, mais chez Australie c'était habituel.<p>

- C'est parce que les chats aiment le fromage, qu'ils mangent les souris, fit la bestiole  
>- Ah bon mon petit Germain ? Mais pourquoi ils ne mangent pas le fromage alors ?<br>- Parce qu'on ne peut pas chassé le fromage, et les chats sont des chasseurs.

Les koalas aussi, pensa Jimmy en attrapant soudain la queue de l'ornithorynque et en le mordant assez brusquement.  
>C'est parce que les koalas jaloux aiment l'Australie, qu'ils mangent les Germain.<br>Cette morale sans aucun sens vaut bien de la viande sans doute.  
>Le Germain, bugué et confus, jura mais super tard, que le marsupial ne l'y prendrait plus.<p>

Fin


	22. Entente

**Titre de la fanfic :** Entre  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime

**Entente  
>(qui tient du miracle)<strong>

Germain était l'ami de tout le monde en Australie. Il était ami avec les kangourous qui ne l'écoutaient pas trop quand il philosophait, mais qui le trouvaient sympa quand même, il était ami avec les divers serpents qu'il y avait, et qui n'allaient pas le mordre. Il était aimé des crocodiles et même des mygales géantes.

Il était même ami avec Australie, les aborigènes et les touristes.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui n'aimait pas l'ornithorynque et qui passait son temps à vouloir le bouffer.

Jimmy.

Pourtant la bestiole faisait tout pour devenir ami avec, il fini même pas lui déclarer :

- Même si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime !

La seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut un grognement.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Nouveau grognement de la part du marsupial.

- Tu pourras y jouer avec Ace, comme ça.

Ronronnement.

C'est ainsi que Germain su apprivoiser Jimmy par l'intermédiaire d'Australie.

Il fallait toujours passer par cet amour si fort, pour parvenir à être apprécié d'un koala pareil.

Fin


	23. Tentative d'apprivoisement

**Titre de la fanfic :** Tentative d'apprivoisement  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG)_  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
>Cette fois c'est un ficclet sur le thème de « C'est plus de l'obstination, c'est de la folie »<p>

**Tentative d'apprivoisement  
>(un peu rapé quand même)<strong>

Amérique avait eut vent de comment Germain l'ornithorynque était parvenu à amadouer le grand, le méchant, le beau, Jimmy. Alors il voulait faire pareil, parce que s'il parvenait à apprivoiser ce koala dangereux, il pourrait aborder Australie et faire marcher le rêve américain et la mondialisation à fond.

Non pis aussi pour avoir une certaine protection contre ses ennemis, même si ça il en avait déjà pas mal tout seul. Mais un koala psychopathe dans les rangs ça serait bien aussi.

Alors il tenta de toutes les façons possibles d'amadouer Jimmy. Lui proposant des hamburgers, lui proposant du coca-cola, des tickets gratuits au mac donald, un boulot à New York, une place dans un film. Mais Jimmy refusa tout, et envoya chaque fois l'américain dans l'océan qui bordait l'Océanie.

Il débarqua même déguisé en koala, ce n'était plus de l'obstination c'était de la folie…. Qui l'envoya de nouveau dans l'eau.

Parce qu'il avait oublié une chose importante pour amadouer Jimmy : L'amour qu'il avait pour Australie.

Fin


	24. Attention, serpents !

**Titre de la fanfic :** Attention serpent  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Attention : Il y a des serpents 

**Attention serpent  
>(et panneau effacé)<strong>

En Australie la faune était assez dangereuse, ce pourquoi pour ne pas que les autres pays se fassent manger ou meurent empoisonner, Ace avait disposé des panneaux, comme celui de « Attention : Il y a des serpents ». Ce jour là, Angleterre devait lui rendre visite, et Jimmy n'avait pas envie. Vraiment, il ne voulait pas voir sa tête, et n'avait qu'une envie : Qu'il retourne dans son pays et puis voilà. Il savait que son maitre l'aimait bien, mais voilà, lui pas. Ce pourquoi il décida ce jour là de faire disparaître mystérieusement le panneau annonçant les serpents.

Ace se demanda pourquoi Arthur ne vint pas finalement. Il ne su jamais qu'il se fit mordre par le serpent-tigre et qu'il dû être soigné en urgence pour ne pas mourir.

Fin


	25. Mauvaise humeur

**Titre de la fanfic :** Mauvaise humeur  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)  
><strong>Thème :<strong> Je veux un câlin 

**Mauvaise humeur  
>(pour un koala en manque)<strong>

Jimmy était de mauvaise humeur en ce moment, il boudait presque, et même quand Australie frottait son nez contre lui, le koala ne bronchait pas. Peut-être était-il malade, se demanda Ace ? Mais non. Non ce n'était pas ça. Alors son maitre était inquiet, il se demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui et le regardait dans tous les sens pour savoir. Quand soudain, Jimmy qui en avait assez d'être tripoté émit un grognement, que forcément son maître comprit sur le champ.

Il disait « Je veux des câlins ».

Parce que les koalas aimaient les câlins, c'était bien connu. Alors, Australie, tout gentil qu'il était lui fit un grand sourire…..Et un gros câlin.

Fin.


	26. Torture

**Titre de la fanfic :** Torture  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _Katie Brown & Mia, sont leur homologue féminin et viennent de Patronna-sama à la base presque, donc je l'en remercie ! ^^  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown) 

**Torture  
>(par un koala jaloux)<strong>

J'adore regarder ce blond à lunettes hurler pour que je le lâche, et que d'accord il fera en sorte qu'Australie ne l'admira plus, qu'il sera gentil, mais que je le lâche quoi. J'aime viser ses fesses avec mes yeux de tueurs et bondir tel un félin pour m'accrocher à celles-ci en plantant mes petites dents dedans, mes griffes sur ses cuisses. Je me délecte, quand je le poursuis et qu'il crie pour qu'on l'aide, et que son espèce d'ovni moche tente de faire quelque chose mais qu'il fini quand même dans ma gueule. C'est tout une joie de pratiquer ce sport là, et souvent je gagne.

Mon jeu préféré se nomme « Manger Amérique par jalousie »

Et je m'appelle Jimmy.

Fin


	27. Ennemi commun

**Titre de la fanfic :** Ennemi commun  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown) 

**Ennemi commun  
>(entre deux dangereux)<strong>

Il y avait sur cette Terre de nombreux psychopathes, méchants, dangereux, meurtriers, etc. Les gens les éloignait quand ils savaient ce qu'ils en étaient, mais parfois c'était difficile à savoir que quelqu'un comme le koala d'Australie ou même Russie et son air innocent étaient les pires vils créatures qu'il ait pu exister.

Le monde se dit, que la pire catastrophe qui pourrait arriver, c'est que ces deux là se rencontrent. Le problème, c'est que chose dite, chose faite.

Russie rencontra Jimmy, et le monde, en silence trembla.

C'était il y a longtemps, durant une réunion des Psychopathes Anonymes, qui n'essayaient pas de calmer leurs vices, juste de se rendre pire encore, les deux y allaient, et ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvés.

Et ensemble, ils avaient un ennemi commun. Le bien nommé Amérique. Bien sûr, on sait tous pourquoi Russie le haïssait, qui pouvaient ignorer ce qu'était la guerre froide ? Et Jimmy, lui, c'est parce que ce crétin blond embêtait Australie selon lui, oui oui.

Aussi, ensemble ils se mirent à réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'assassiner quelqu'un. Et ça y allait par toutes les propositions, Ivan proposant des choses assez cruelles rappelant sans problème les goulags et autres séquestrations atroces et tortures immondes, ne menant qu'à une seule chose : La mort.

Jimmy quant à lui, avait des idées plus simple, mais tout aussi gores, comme des égorgements, du vidage de sang voire des éventrements.

Mais ils furent d'accord sur un point. La torture psychologique était la meilleure façon de tuer quelqu'un.

Alors ils élaborèrent un plan et ce fut l'alien d'Amérique qui fut visé. Ensemble ils firent tout pour le tuer, et quand enfin ils y parvinrent – enfin en tout cas ça y ressemblait -, ils admirèrent le résultat…. Mais Alfred n'alla pas se suicider comme prévu, et l'OVNI revint à la vie pour une raison mystérieuse.

Russie et Jimmy se regardèrent. En voilà un autre un point commun, tout aussi méchants qu'ils étaient, ils ne parvenaient jamais à se débarrasser de leur ennemi principal.

Amérique était immortel, il fallait croire.

Mais chez Ivan et le koala se créea une amitié que rien n'aurait pu briser.

Fin


	28. Comment sait-on

**Titre de la fanfic :** Comment sait-on  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Couple :<strong> Lituanie x Belarus, ohoh.  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)

**Comment sait-on**

**(que l'on nous aime pas)**

Comment sait-on que l'on nous aime pas ? Pour savoir si Jimmy détestait quelqu'un ce n'était pas bien difficile. Il suffisait de regarder ses yeux, quand il était en face d'Australie il ressemblait à un koala normal : Gentil, mignon, adorable, choupinet.  
>Quand il était en face de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était une autre paire de manche… Le regard qu'il envoyait était si mauvais que c'était un peu inquiétant, finalement.<p>

Comment sais-on que l'on nous aime pas ? Pour savoir avec, Biélorussie, c'était un peu plus difficile. Elle adorait Russie et se comportait comme une dangereuse psychopathe, un monstre capable de détruire une porte avec de l'obstination de malade, une folle le suivant partout avec acharnement….  
>Et avec les autres, elle avait quasiment la même tête, surtout si cette personne tentait de s'entendre un peu avec son frère. Il n'y avait que Lituanie qui était épargné.<p>

Comment-sais-on quand c'est la fin du monde ? Quand Jimmy et Russie se rencontrent, certes, mais pas que. Et si un jour Biélorussie détestait Jimmy à mort parce qu'il s'entendait avec son frère alors qu'il n'était qu'un sale petit koala ?  
>Et si un jour, ils se rencontraient, eux, les deux possessifs maladifs ?<br>Alors, ce jour là, vous pourrez faire vos prières, le monde sera au bord de l'explosion.

Fin

**Note : **Sinon j'adore Biélorussie. Elle est très folle. Et fait peur à Russie. Donc, elle est géniale.


	29. Le miracle

**Titre de la fanfic :** Le miracle  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)

Fic écrite durant un marathon de fanfic avec pour prompt « mais alors les aliens aiment les koalas au caramel et au camembert ? » 

**Le miracle  
>(qui se produisit ce jour là)<strong>

Jeanne d'Arc entendait des voix, les extraterrestres existaient, les dragons et les kappas aussi.

Alors les miracles pouvaient bien exister.

Il fut un jour où un miracle se produisit aux yeux de tous. Mais surtout devant ceux d'Australie et d'Amérique. Il y avait aussi Patrick le kangourou ce jour là, mais il ne compte pas vraiment.

Ce jour là, Amérique pu remercier n'importe quel Dieu sur Terre. Son alien aussi. Ils étaient tranquillement entrain de discuter avec Australie pour parler de ce qu'il se produisait en ce moment même aux Etats-Unis, quand soudain, Jimmy était tellement pas content, parce que le blond manqua de blesser son maître, a cause d'un geste maladroit, qu'il tenta de se jeter sur lui.

Il le manqua. Et atterri dans des cadeaux laissés par France, depuis sa dernière visite. Du camembert et du caramel. Forcément.

Mais ce ne fut pas le plus étrange, ce fut la réaction de l'alien d'Alfred qui fut toute particulière. Il sembla comme attiré par Jimmy et se serra contre lui en lui montrant plus d'amour que jamais il n'en avait montré avant.

Le cri du koala fut violent ce jour là, mais tout embourbé par deux matières collantes, il ne pu s'enlever.

Le miracle s'était produit : Amérique avait réussi à ne pas se faire mordre par Jimmy en rendant visite à Australie.

Ace fut à la fois amusé se disant que mais alors, les aliens aiment les koalas au caramel et au camembert? Et à la fois il fut triste pour ce pauvre koala tout jaune marron.

Jimmy quand à lui, demanda à son ami Russie de maudire l'américain d'une façon ou d'une autre.

On raconte que c'est ainsi que la guerre froide s'est déclenchée.

Oui, même si Jimmy a rencontre Russie après, mais écoutez, la chronologie ce n'est plus ce que c'était avant, et vu la possessivité et la hargne du koala, je suis sûr qu'il est capable de détourner le temps lui-même.

Fin


	30. Manque de câlin

**Titre de la fanfic :** Manque de câlin  
><strong>Auteur de la fanfic :<strong> Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axis Power Hetalia et la base d'Australie, viennent de _Himaruya Hidekazu. Australie, a été adapté par moi (à la base pour un forum RPG). _  
><strong>Genre de la fanfic :<strong> Humour, Amitié, Fraternel, Ficclet, Aventure  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Recueil de ficclets mignons sur Australie & son koala Jimmy (oui je l'ai appelé Jimmy et Australie s'appelle Ace Brown)

**Manque de câlin  
>(donne un koala malheureux<strong>

Il y avait des fois, où, Germain l'ornithorynque, en plus d'être philosophique ou stupide, devenait soudain câlin. Il sautait sur les genoux d'Australie et le câlinait sans s'arrêter, proposant alors un bruit aussi étrange que celui que peut pousser un koala en chaleur.

En parlant de koala, Jimmy voyait cette scène, accroché à l'épaule de son maitre, avec un air peu content. De quel droit cette bestiole au bec pouvait-il se permettre de câliner son Ace à lui ?

Il l'envoya voler à coup de pattes, mais Ace le gronda un petit peu, lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça, et Germain revint alors avec son air plein d'amour, et en manque de tendresse. Jimmy grogna bien fortement, pour faire comprendre son mécontentement, mais Ace ne voulu rien comprendre, alors rempli de jalousie il alla voir ailleurs si l'Australie y était. Il arriva chez Wy, la petite Wy, la gentille petite, qui elle, ne le trahirait jamais hein. Il alla se coller contre elle, mais quelques instants plus tard, ce fut le mouton de Nouvelle Zélande qui vint à se ramener pour faire des câlins et qui envoya brouter l'herbe au marsupial. Celui-ci en fut bien vexé vu qu'il était carnivore. En plus, la haine qu'il éprouvait pour le mouton était des plus légendaires.

Mais la petite Wy l'avait déjà oublié, alors il alla voir ailleurs. Mais il n'y avait plus personne à câliner, à part un blond cinglé muni d'un E.T ou un blond un peu moins cinglé mais quand même muni de sourcils épais. Ou bien un blond cinglé muni d'une armée de grèves.

Moui. Autant aller voir Chine et son panda, au point ou Jimmy en était.

Alors, ce fut un Jimmy malheureux qui se promenait dans le bush australien, se demandant bien pourquoi tout le monde l'ignorait aujourd'hui et pourquoi les autres animaux se jetaient sur les pays. Soudain, des bras puissants le soulevèrent, et il sentit qu'on lui faisait un câlin. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour comprendre qui donc le tenait de cette façon, de toute façon, il était déjà au paradis des piou piou, griffes sorties, plantées dans le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ace l'avait retrouvé et venait à le rassurer :

- Désolé mon Jimmy. J'avais oublié qu'aujourd'hui le printemps débutait, et que la saison des amours était là.

Jimmy grogna après cette maudite saison sans but, et se frotta contre Australie. Même si cela signifiait que lui était immunisé contre quelque chose parlant d'amour, il savait bien pourquoi, son amour, il ne le réservait qu'à une personne et ce pendant toute l'année. Il le réservait à son australien préféré.

Fin


	31. Une partie de lui

**Note :** Ecrit sur le prompt « Quel espace personnel » 

**Une partie de lui**

**(inséparable) **

Il y avait une chose qui aurait surpris plus d'un, c'était de savoir que Jimmy, ne se décollait jamais de son maître. Sous aucune occasion, sauf pour aller manger, et encore, il s'arrangeait que ça soit suffisamment rapide pour vite retourner squatter l'Australie.  
>Beaucoup de gens, avaient déjà confondu Jimmy avec une ventouse, et ce, sans même avoir besoin de porter des lunettes.<br>Le koala était une vraie sangsue, et ses griffes, avaient même pris leurs marques sur les épaules d'Ace, qui se fichait d'avoir des cicatrices, tout content d'avoir son ami avec lui.  
>Alors, bien évidemment, cela posait question aux autres pays. Bien sûr qu'Amérique ne se séparait jamais de son alien, qu'Allemagne gardait toujours Italie du Nord vers lui, et que Biélorussie ne quittait jamais des yeux son Russie préféré. Mais tout de même, il arrivait parfois qu'ils se perdent de vue. C'était terrible, mais cela arrivait. Et tant pis. Mieux valait s'adapter.<br>Mais l'Australie ne se séparait jamais de son koala. Même sous la douche, même quand il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Jimmy était devenu une partie de lui-même. Comme collé à la glue.  
>Un jour, Angleterre inquiet pour son protégé, décida d'agir. Amérique l'avait prévenu : « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée », vu que s'attaquer à Jimmy, c'était comme s'attaquer à une horde de cannibales en furie. Et encore. C'est gentil, une horde de cannibales à côté d'un koala carnivore en colère.<br>Pourtant, l'anglais ne se laissa pas impressionner, et parvins à les séparer. Cela déplu fortement à l'Australie, qui guère content d'apprendre qu'il avait été séparé de sa peluche préféré, fit les gros yeux méchants au blond aux épais sourcils.

**- Rends-moi mon Jimmy ! Pourquoi tu me le prends ?!  
>- Mais tu as besoin…D'un espace vital. D'un espace personnel, tu vois…<br>- Quel espace personnel ?**

Fit l'australien, comme si un espace personnel n'existait pas pour lui. Après tout, Jimmy était….Etait son espace personnel. Voilà. En tout cas, c'est lui qui faisait toujours en sorte de garder un certain périmètre de sécurité autour d'Ace, où seuls de rares élus comme la petite Wy, pouvaient pénétrer.  
>Angleterre, perplexe par le fait qu'Ace considérait son koala comme quelque chose d'aussi important. Néanmoins, quand il sentit une douleur virulente à la main, il balança vite Jimmy qui vola – tel un koala volant – contre son maître.<p>

On ne séparait pas Jimmy d'Ace. Ce serait comme lui enlever un bras.  
>Et enlever un bras à quelqu'un, c'est douloureux. Surtout quand le bras en question tente de manger le votre.<p>

**Fin**

**Note : **Bon c'pas vraiment vrai, Jimmy a déjà été séparé d'Ace mais bon :'D


	32. Faire des crêpes

**Note :** Ecrit sur le prompt « Il avait une queue énorme ». Moi non plus je ne comprends pas ce chapitre :D. 

**Faire des crêpes**

**(avec une poêle, bien sûr)**

Australie ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il arrivait au tour de lui. Il y avait Germain l'ornithorynque, qui tournait en boucle sur lui-même, en piaillant comme cette espèce sait le faire si bien. Et puis, il y avait Jimmy, une poêle dans ses papattes.  
>Ace, s'était absenté ne serait-ce qu'un instant sans son koala pour parvenir à parler à Angleterre sans que le blond se fasse démonter, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant cette scène plutôt cocasse.<p>

**- Jimmy….Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?  
><strong>  
>Même si Australie adorait son animal de compagnie, et le laissait faire pas mal de choses, même qui pouvaient être dangereuses, cette fois il ne paraissait guère satisfait de ce qu'il observait. Le koala fit la moue et parla qu'il avait cuisiné des crêpes.<br>Ace resta un instant interdit. Cuisiner des crêpes ? Ce n'était ni la chandeleur, et en plus, ce n'était certainement pas la spécialité du pays océanique.  
>En plus, il n'y avait aucune crèpe nulle part. Juste Germain qui avait une queue énorme.<p>

**- Tu peux me dire pourquoi Germain a une queue énorme ?  
><strong>  
>Car l'Australie était malin, il savait repérer les choses que le narrateur précisait. Jimmy pris un air faussement innocent et haussa les épaules. Germain, qui n'était certainement pas apte à communiquer, préférait continuer de glugluter après sa queue, qui, avait doublé de volume, et avait pris une étrange forme ronde.<p>

**- Jimmy…Dis moi ce que tu lui as fait !**

Ace n'était pas content, et voyant cela, le koala en fut attristé, et se jeta sur son maître avec un air tout malheureux. Laissant tomber la poêle par terre sans aucune douceur. Pas qu'il était fayot ou lèche botte, juste qu'il n'aimait pas déplaire à son amour d'Australie.  
>Alors, il lui dit ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait prit cette poêle. Et l'avait écrasé sur la queue de Germain.<br>Australie ne comprit pas vraiment les raisons de cet acte. Il faut dire, que c'était très étrange. Pourquoi donc son koala adoré aurait-il fait cela ? D'accord il était dangereusement violent, mais il avait souvent des raisons pour cela. Et c'était d'ailleurs, généralement parce qu'il avait faim…Mais là il n'y avait aucun rapport avec la faim, ni même avec la protection d'Ace.

Soudain, René le crocodile d'eau douce, qui bizarrement n'essayait jamais de manger l'Australie, arriva et Jimmy l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il sauta des bras de son propriétaire, et se jeta sur l'animal avec sa poêle pour le frapper avec.  
>Bien évidemment, le crocodile qui n'avait rien demandé a personne, fut très en colère de cet acte, et essaya de bouffer le marsupial gris, avant qu'Ace ne l'arrête, attrapant contre lui son animal de compagnie favori :<p>

**- Jimmy ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?**

Le koala mignon haussa les épaules. Et répliqua, dans un grognement satisfait qu'il désire faire des crêpes.  
>Décidément, c'était vraiment bizarre. Peut-être la bestiole était elle malade ? Ace lui enleva bien vite la poêle des mains, et appela un médecin. Enfin un vétérinaire. Celui-ci, connaissant de réputation le Jimmy dangereux, se ramena avec tout un matériel de protection, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas perdre un bras ou une main durant la consultation.<p>

Soudain, le médecin sait. Comme tous les médecins savent, parce qu'ils ont appris suffisamment de cours pour connaître la vérité. Tel le nombre quarante deux, il s'exclame :

**- Je sais !  
><strong>  
>Mais c'est bien beau de savoir, encore faut-il dire quoi.<p>

**- Ce koala a mangé un champignon magique.  
><strong>  
>Australie le regarde, haussant un sourcil. Un champignon magique ? Mais qui a pu ensorceler un champi et pourquoi donc ? Est-ce un plan de l'ennemi ? Mais qui dans ses ennemis pratique la magie…Mis à part Angleterre ?<br>Angleterre serait-donc le coupable ? Voilà qu'Ace commence à paniqué. D'autant plus qu'il faut savoir si on peut soigner son petit choupinet adorable et gentil.

**- Un champignon magique, provoque des hallucinations. Ce koala a du confondre la queue de Germain et la peau de René pour des crèpes… Et sa nature violente a dû provoquer le fait qu'il les a frappés avec la poêle.  
>- Mais qui a ensorcelé ce champignon ?!<br>**  
>Devant la candeur du pays, le médecin eut un loooong soupir, et dû lui expliquer ce qu'était un champignon magique.<br>L'Australie compris alors qu'il abritait de graves champignons dangereux, et que son koala en avait ingéré.  
>Plus tard, quand Jimmy se remit des effets sous le plus grand soin de son maître, Ace fut curieux de comprendre pourquoi un carnivore aurait pu manger un champignon. Ce fut dans un petit grognement, que le koala répondit, qu'il avait cru que les champignons étaient de la viande.<br>Depuis, on raconte que chaque champignon, est accompagné d'une adorable pancarte disant « Ceci n'est pas de la viande »  
>Une rumeur court aussi, comme quoi Magritte s'en serait inspiré. Mais ça, ce ne sont que des affabulations.<br>Tout ce qui compte, c'est que depuis, le koala a toujours fait bien attention à ce qu'il mangeait, au grand damne de ses proies.

**Fin**


	33. Le plus dangereux de tous

**Note :** Ecrit sur le prompt « En cours de fabrication ».

**Le plus dangereux de tous**

**(et le plus mignon)**

On savait que de toute la faune qui pouvait trainer en Australie, la plupart des êtres étaient dangereux. Le bush en était couvert. Des crocodiles qui peuvent vous manger une jambe par pur plaisir. Des kangourous boxeurs qui n'apprécient pas qu'on les embête. Des araignées sauvages, naturellement agressives, qui peuvent vivre même dans l'eau. Des serpents qui, même en n'étant pas violents de nature, restaient les plus dangereux du monde par le venin. Des méduses, qui même mortes piquaient encore. Des poissons qui se prenaient pour des pierres et qui étaient venimeux.  
>Ceux qui partaient dans ce pays, prenaient leurs précautions, pour éviter de finir en charpie. Par chance, il existait souvent des antidotes contre ces créatures maléfiques.<br>Mais la pire créature de toute l'Australie réunie, ce n'était pas l'atax, ni le taipen.  
>C'était Jimmy le koala bien évidemment. Faisant régner la terreur, plus cruel que les crocodiles, mangeant trop souvent, boxant ceux qui osaient l'ennuyer, lui ou Australie. Naturellement agressif, capable de garder son apnée durant suffisamment de temps si jamais Ace venait à se noyer. Possédant un venin dangereux nommé méchanceté qui était sans cesse en action, en fabrication. Cette bestiole, qui même mort, restera sans cesse accroché à Ace.<br>De son aspect adorablement mignon, on aurait pu croire qu'au contraire c'était le plus innocent.  
>Mais Jimmy n'était pas n'importe qui. Jimmy était le koala d'Australie, et c'est cela qui le rendait dangereux. Son amour pour le pays. <p>

**Fin**

**Note : **Je sais que j'ai tendance à répéter que Jimmy est dangereux pour son amour envers Ace mais don't care. En fait y s'trouve que pour le chapitre précédent, je voulais que Jimmy sois bizarre a cause d'une piqure d'un animal d'Australie…De fait je suis tombé sur les animaux dangereux d'Australie et j'en ai ressorti qu'en fait c'était Jimmy le plus dangereux de tous.


	34. Sous la pluie

**Note :** Cette fanfic m'a été inspirée par Le parapluie, chanté là par Yann Tiersen et Natacha Régnier.

**Disclaimer :** Australie m'appartient presque… Jimmy m'appartient, et après… Bah ça ne m'appartient pas.

**Sous la pluie**

**(l'amour rôde)**

Il fut un moment où il plu sur l'Australie. Et tandis qu'Ace se promenait tranquillement, il remarqua qu'il avait perdu Jimmy. Celui-ci avait dû s'endormir, et ne pouvant faire reposer son cerveau et s'accrocher en même temps, il avait dû tomber.

En effet, la pluie, faisait sur le koala un effet étrange, cela lui donnait sommeil, et comme il passait ses nuits à surveiller celui qu'il aimait à protéger, ses horaires de sommeil étaient donc bien limités.

Malheureusement, pour un koala, dormir, était essentiel. D'accord, si ces créatures dormaient autant, c'était parce qu'elles étaient trop faibles, ne mangeant que de l'eucalyptus, qui n'apportait pas suffisamment en énergie pour les empêcher de dormir durant seize heures. Nous le savons, Jimmy est carnivore, aussi tenait-il plus longtemps que ses congénères. Néanmoins, pas tellement. C'est pour cette raison, qu'immédiatement, l'australien se précipita dans les rues, à la recherche de sa peluche, quand il remarqua son absence.

Pendant ce temps, Jimmy trempait dans une flaque, fatigué, épuisé, mais réveillé. Trop brusquement d'un sommeil profond, où il rêvait de la meilleure viande au monde. Ne sachant pas où il était, ni où était son maître, perdu dans une rue qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître, le pauvre koala, fut malheureux et se colla contre un coin d'un poteau qui lui tenait compagnie mais pas en le protégeant de la pluie, malheureusement.

Il avait froid, faim, et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était retrouver son Ace d'amour, s'y coller bien fort et ne plus le quitter.

Son poil était trempé, gaugé, quand soudain, plus une goutte ne tomba sur le pauvre Jimmy, qui plutôt qu'être fou de rage, était malheureux.

Face à lui se tenait un autre koala. Une koalette plutôt, si l'on pouvait dire cela. Cette demoiselle, maline, tenait, les pattes levées, un bout de torchon, qui semblait-il, la protégeait de la pluie.

La jeune koala, observa d'un air surpris le Jimmy malheureux, et alla se serrer doucement contre lui, en silence. Pas un ne fit quelque chose d'autre, sous leur linge qui les protégeait. Le psychopathe ne la repoussa pas, ne grogna après, n'essaya même pas de la manger ou juste de la mordre.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il était protégé de la pluie, et qu'une source de chaleur, venait à l'aider à aller mieux.

Lentement, leurs deux regards se croisèrent, et leurs nez se frottèrent. Les deux étaient froids, mais leurs cœurs étaient chauds, même pour le Jimmy méchant.

Ils étaient bien, là, ces deux koalas, cherchant juste un petit coin d'abri, pour un coin de paradis.

Et puis, le soleil revint. Doucement, mais sûrement.

La koala fit un sourire timide à Jimmy.

Celui-ci le lui rendit. Ce genre de sourire, qu'il ne réservait qu'à Ace, ou à la rigueur à Wy.

Elle disparu, dans la rue, et le koala, repartit lui aussi sur son chemin, amoureux, mais heureux.

Bien évidemment, il ne savait pas s'il la retrouverait, mais cette koala l'avait aidé, et disons le, l'avait charmé. Il ignorait tout d'elle, même son nom, mais qu'importe.

Ce fut un koala béat qu'Australie retrouva. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il lui demanda, alors Jimmy raconta, car il disait – ou grognait – tout à son maître adoré, qui était aussi son meilleur ami.

Ace eut un petit sourire. Quelle histoire merveilleuse. Il jura d'aider son koala d'amour à retrouver cette koalette.

Car, savoir un koala, psychopathe et carnivore, amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que son propre maître. Cela rendait Jimmy, encore plus mignon qu'avant, aux yeux d'Australie.

Fin.

**Note :** Alors c'est juste un truc tout mignon, et je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai imaginé Jimmy sur cette musique :D. Je pense qu'on la reverra, cette koalette choupinette. Il faut bien que la fanfiction avance :p plutôt que de rester un simple recueil de petites histoires :p


	35. La koalette amoureuse

**Prompt :** La plus grosse partie de mon coeur est entre tes mains

**Note :** Attention. C'est tout mignon.

**La koalette amoureuse**

**(et en manque d'affection)**

Le koala qui restait agrippé à son maître, ne s'en décrochait jamais. Comme scotché avec une glue qui avait séché depuis très longtemps. Une glue extra forte, et pour de vrai cette fois, sans que les publicités soient mensongères.

Derrière eux, la koalette les observait, cachée derrière un arbre. Jalousant l'un et l'autre. Elle rêvait d'un maître autant qu'elle désirait avoir un gentil Jimmy contre elle. D'accord, Jimmy n'était pas gentil, mais pour elle si. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

De fait, elle n'espérait qu'une chose, pouvoir accéder à cette vie. Et elle l'espérait tant, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le murmurer dans des grognements. Décolle-toi. Décolle-toi et viens vers moi. Qui que tu sois. Le grand monsieur. Ou le koala.

Je vous veux tous les deux. Je veux des amis. Je veux un peu de tendresse, dis s'il te plait aime moi. Moi qui n'ai jamais aimé personne, parce que j'ai trop peur d'être mal aimé. Je ne veux plus être trahi.

Aime-moi.

Alors doucement, Ace, entendant des petits grognements, se retourna, et vit cette koalette qui leur faisait face. Jimmy la reconnaissant bien évidemment du premier coup, amoureux dès le premier regard, se mit à grogner d'une façon si aigue, que s'en était surprenant. C'était comme s'il essayait de roucouler de plaisir de voir celle avait qui il avait partagé un moment intense.

Intense mais si chaleureux, que Jimmy se mit à descendre de son australien préféré. Australie fut surpris de cela. Puisque il était si rare que Jimmy descende de lui-même, mis à part pour manger.

Et Ace pu observer les deux koalas se câliner doucement, se frottant leur nez presque timidement l'un contre l'autre. Heureux de s'être retrouvés, par hasard, ou peut-être pas, vu que la koalette les suivait depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Sans jamais oser se manifester.

Toujours cette peur de se faire rejeter. Elle aimait tant donner son affection, sa confiance, son cœur tout entier, qu'elle n'était jamais sûre qu'on puisse lui rendre. Mais elle était sûre de pouvoir mettre la plus grosse partie de son cœur entre les mains de Jimmy.

Même si elle n'avait pas de maître, et que peut-être que Jimmy repartirait encore une fois. Ce n'est pas grave. Un peu quand même. Mais tant que le koala la tenait contre elle, plus rien ne comptait.

Ace observait tout cela d'un air attendri. Il savait le koala, déjà ami avec Mia, la koalette de son homologue féminin, mais le voir amoureux, c'était encore plus mignon que jamais.

Doucement, il se pencha vers les deux marsupiaux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il tendit sa main, et caressa leur tête gentiment. La koalette, sentant cette immense douceur ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir envie de se coller contre l'Australie, qui se laissa faire quand elle sentit les deux boules de poils grises s'accrocher à sa chemise. Il les serra contre lui, et vit que Jimmy le regardait.

Comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il lui disait, juste en regardant ses yeux, il hocha lentement la tête.

- D'accord, elle peut rester.

La koalette, se sentant gênée de tant de gentillesse, s'affola. Mais Ace la tenait bien, et elle ne tomba pas alors qu'elle aurait pu. Voyant cette réaction Australie déclara :

- S'il faut, nous lui trouverons quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. En attendant, elle sera avec nous.

Jimmy frotta sa tête contre l'Australien et ce fut ainsi que la koalette fut recueilli chez Ace et Jimmy – et Germain aussi. –

Elle fut même nommée Olivia. Ce qui sembla lui plaire, vu le petit cri qu'elle poussa.

Fin.

Note : C'est trop mignon. Gluglu.


	36. Parce qu'il faut partir

A les observer se frotter le nez, Australie rêvassait. Olivia et Jimmy s'entendaient tellement bien, et passaient tant de temps à roucouler l'un contre l'autre, qu'il arrivait souvent qu'Ace imagine ce qu'il pourrait se passer, si alors, ils se mettaient réellement en couple.

En vérité, le koala était de base un animal solitaire. Il se mettait en couple, faisait des enfants. S'il était un koala mâle, alors il partait et laissait la femme s'occuper de ses enfants.

Mais Jimmy n'était pas un koala comme les autres. Et il semblait vraiment fou amoureux d'Olivia. Que se passerait-il quand enfin ils auraient des enfants et tout ce genre de chose ?

Il partirait. Sûrement.

Il retournerait à la forêt d'eucalyptus, à son état sauvage. Sûrement ne se mettrait-il pas au régime feuilles d'eucalyptus, parce que ça ne lui suffirait certainement pas. Sauf si Olivia lui demandait. Mais si jamais, il aurait toujours les dingos à manger. Inversant ainsi la chaine alimentaire de base.

Jimmy vivrait heureux, entouré de sa femme et de son enfant. Peut-être partirait il. Peut-être l'oublierait-il.

Mais il ne serait plus avec Ace. Il ne serait plus jamais avec l'australien, qui resterait alors avec Germain, Patrick et tous les autres. Mais pas Jimmy.

C'était ainsi. Il arrivait parfois que les meilleurs amis s'en allaient, prenaient leur propre chemin, vous abandonnaient. Pas parce qu'ils ne vous aimaient pas : Juste par une simple envie. De faire sa vie. Sa propre vie.

Alors Jimmy quitterait Australie. Et ce serait la fin.

Ace sentit une larme chaude couler de son œil. Lui qui passait son temps à courir en beuglant fort, en souriant, en clamant liberté, animalier et aborigène, il pleurait. Un peu.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux et essuya vite sa larme. C'était idiot de pleurer pour ça voyons !

Pourtant il ne pu s'empêcher de continuer.

Jimmy, quitter l'australien ? Ce serait quelque chose de terrible. Surtout pour Ace qui ne s'en remettrait pas, trop habitué par la présence du marsupial qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Qui pourrait le bercer la nuit quand il fera des cauchemar ? Qui pourra-t-il caresser avec tendresse ? Qui pourra-t-il observer manger de la viande, et gagatiser tout seul dans son coin ? Qui saura le protéger avec autant de ferveur que le koala ?

Personne.

Et cette pour cette raison qu'Ace sentait une tristesse immense se déverser en lui.

Soudain, il sentit une petite patte douce lui toucher le visage pour y essuyer lentement les larmes qui coulaient. Face à lui, un museau en forme de médiator pour guitare, tout noir, et des petits yeux qui le fixaient avec inquiétude. Son Jimmy d'amour qui se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer pour qu'Ace qui ne pleure jamais, le fasse soudain comme ça.

-Oh, mon Jimmy….

Australie alla serrer son koala d'amour en plongeant sa tête dans sa fourrure, et eut un petit sourire de se savoir consoler par cet ami qui n'avait de cesse d'être là pour lui. Etait-ce égoïste de ne pas vouloir le voir partir, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment vécu des choses pour lui-même et qui avait passé son temps à s'occuper de l'australien ?

Ace proclamait la liberté, et voulait garder son Jimmy pour lui, n'était-ce pas horrible ?

La culpabilité lui montait à la tête.

-…Tu vas t'en aller bientôt…Avec la petite Olivia…Fonder une famille…Tout ça. Je suis content pour toi.

Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de rester.

Alors, Jimmy frotta doucement et tendrement son nez contre celui de son maître en l'observant avec un regard mignon, et il grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « je te laisserais pas. »

Ace se sentit rassuré, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Jimmy ne partirait pas. Ne se décrocherait pas de son corps.

Le koala carnivore se colla à son maître, et ne voulu plus se détacher. Olivia les observait, et ressentait-elle-même une certaine tristesse, et un instinct de possessivité. Elle avait envie d'arracher Jimmy des bras d'Australie, et le récupérer juste pour elle.

Quel comble, pour un koala possessif à mort, de se savoir trop aimé par deux personnes qui ne voulaient pas le partager…

Fin.

**Note :** Ouip, je finis là :D…. J'espère écrire la suite bientôt (ou la poster bientôt, parce que des fois j'ai des chapitres en stock mais j'oublie de les mettre), et que vous aimerez :D)

Pour d'où viens cet instant triste : bah j'me sens triste. *bim* non sinon aussi, c'est pacque j'ai lu un livre sur les koalas que je me suis payé au muséum (hihihi animaux partout ! oké empaillés, mais même), c'était marqué que le koala mâle est un sale con qui laisse la femelle gérer le bébé, du coup y a une histoire un peu qui s'est inscrite dans ma tête hihi.

Ca fait trois chapitres pas très rigolos (enfin avec peu d'humour poussé) et soit fluffy sois triste désolé xD


	37. Le départ

**Note :** =(.  
><strong>Prompt :<strong> Mords la vie à pleine dents

Jimmy était entouré de deux personnes fabuleuses. Entre Olivia et Ace, c'était un koala tout à fait comblé.  
>C'est vrai. Il allait avoir des enfants avec Olivia, et manger des enfants avec Ace.<br>Des deux côtés tout allait bien, et il pouvait même se permettre de mordre la vie à pleine dents. Littéralement. Ce qui faisait hurler Monsieur Lavie d'ailleurs, de s'être fait attraper par un koala en furie.

Tout allait bien ? Pas vraiment. Olivia voulait Jimmy. Australie voulait Jimmy. Et aucun ne voulait partager l'autre, persuadé qu'à tout moment, le koala carnivore allait faire son choix et en laisser un à l'abandon.  
>Sa femme ou son meilleur ami, là serait le choix difficile. Et de fait, l'ambiance était au plus bas en ce moment même entre les trois compères.<p>

Amérique, qui avait prévu d'attaquer pour s'amuser un peu, et parvenir à obtenir des faveurs de l'australien, voyant l'ambiance désespérante, s'en alla en courant. Angleterre, le voyant faire, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'île océanique, se demanda ce qu'il se passait, mais quand il vit le brouillard noir qui entourait les deux koalas et le pays, décida de faire pareil que l'américain. Retourner chez lui, et attendre que ça se tasse. D'ailleurs, il prendrait bien une bonne tasse de thé….  
>La jalousie, la peur et la tristesse régnait en maître. C'était le vrai chaos en Australie, et souvent se mettait-il à pleuvoir, chose peu rassurante.<p>

Jimmy, n'aimait pas ça. De se sentir être la cause de souffrance aussi terrible. Mais il ne voulait abandonner personne, parce qu'il aimait ces deux personnes lui tournant autour.  
>Il souffrait, finalement, le petit Jimmy. Et autant dire que ce n'était pas la joie. Pourtant, il sentait que les deux lui imposaient un choix.<br>Un choix. C'était tellement facile à dire, plus dur à faire. Surtout pour un koala possessif. Comme si ça pouvait se faire en claquant les pattes.

Il les observa tous deux. Son Meilleur Ami. Son Amour. Quel sentiment était le plus précieux dans ces cas là ? Le koala n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose, et qu'on lui impose d'un coup tout ça, cela le désolait.  
>Et ce fut le cœur lourd, qu'il choisis, au bout d'une longue réflexion, qui passa d'abord par un repas délicieux – vraiment, le goût des touristes, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux -.<p>

Australie regarda Jimmy et Olivia partir.  
>Loin de lui. Comme il le redoutait tant. Son cauchemar s'était réalisé, et autant dire, que le cœur d'Ace eut mal ce jour là. Il savait que son koala pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais. Il restait son koala.<br>Il sentit la douceur du poil de Germain l'ornithorynque sous ses mains. Puis celle de Patrick le Kangourou. De Pinwy le Wombat.  
>De tous les animaux australiens qu'il appréciait.<br>C'est vrai. Il avait perdu Jimmy, mais il avait encore tout un tas d'amis.  
>Mais c'était douloureux.<br>Trop douloureux.

Fin.


	38. Je viens te chercher

**Prompt :** Toi sans moi, c'est vraiment trop triste.

Australie regardait l'horizon trop lointain. Où devait se trouver les arbres à koalas, les eucalyptus denses, et leurs feuilles si fines et maigres en nourriture.  
>Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas retourné. Parfois, il y allait avec Jimmy, mais rarement le koala était content de voir ses collègues. Alors cela faisait des années, qu'il n'y avait plus mis les pieds.<br>Et s'il y retournait, au moins pour voir comment s'en sortait les eucalyptus. Au moins pour voir comment s'en sortait les koalas. Le koala. Son koala.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Voilà des jours qu'il était sans nouvelle. D'accord, Australie avait derrière lui des années de vie, et juste un petit mois sans son koala….Ce n'était pas grand-chose.  
>Pas grand-chose ? Moui. Il en rêvait la nuit, il en rêvait même en étant debout. Et en plus, maintenant que l'australien était libre, Amérique et Angleterre venaient quasiment tous les jours, et il n'y avait qu'en s'enfuyant chez la petite Wy qu'Australie pouvait avoir la paix. Même Nouvelle-Zélande l'avait soutenu à cause de cette fuite de koala.<p>

Mais malgré l'aide et le soutien de ses amis pays ou animaux, Ace continuait de se sentir seul, tous les jours. Ce n'était pas possible de vivre sans son Jimmy si précieux.  
>Ce pourquoi, il alla à la forêt des eucalyptus, et tant pis pour le choix du koala, il n'en pouvait plus.<br>Ce fut ainsi qu'Australie, retrouva l'arbre où se trouvait son Jimmy. Assis avec sa femme, qui semblait contenir quelque chose dans sa poche.  
>Les koalas mâles étaient des sales cons : Se formant des harems pour avoir des enfants, quittant leurs femmes pour qu'elles s'occupent seules des enfants, infidèles, et parfois violents et violeurs.<br>Mais Jimmy n'était vraiment pas un koala comme les autres. Et il dormait tranquillement avec Olivia. Heureux et amoureux.  
>Mais. Il y a toujours un mais, et il était vrai, qu'une présence lui manquait. Que faisait Australie sans lui ? Dormait-il bien ? Mangeait-il bien ? Faisait-il attention à là où il marchait ? Se faisait-il embêter ? Par des pays ? Par des touristes ? Les aborigènes étaient ils sympathiques avec lui ?<br>Telle une maman, Jimmy s'inquiétait, et son sommeil était souvent perturbé par toutes ses pensées qui s'accumulaient. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il n'était pas heureux sans son Ace d'amour.  
>Il avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose de plus solide qu'une branche d'eucalyptus.<br>Doucement, il se réveilla, ne pouvant plus trouver le sommeil. Et il vit un visage familier, qui l'observait.  
>Jimmy observa longuement ce visage. Australie. Il était là en face de lui. Bien là. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ca n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être un cauchemar. C'était la vérité vraie.<p>

- Jimmy…J'espère que je ne te dérange pas….

Non il ne le dérangeait pas. Non il ne dérangeait jamais. Jimmy manqua de sauter de sa branche pour sauter sur Ace, mais se rappela au dernier moment : Olivia et son futur enfant dormaient à côté de lui.  
>Il se contenta de grogner d'un air tout mignon, et ravi de voir son maître ici.<p>

- …Tu sais….

Jimmy hallucinait, où il voyait des larmes couler dans les yeux d'Australie ? De loin, comme ça, il n'en était pas sûr, et pourtant….

- …Toi sans moi, c'est vraiment trop triste.

Le koala entendit cela, et sentit son petit cœur de marsupial se serrer. C'est vrai. Sans Ace, il se sentait tout seul. Même quand Olivia lui faisait des petits sourires, même quand les autres koalas osaient approcher son territoire et qu'il les bouffait. C'était tellement différent.

- - Jimmy….Je sais que c'est égoïste…Je sais que c'est bête…. Mais, tu me manques vraiment, j'ai envie que tu reviennes…Sans toi, c'est vraiment, vraiment pas pareil.

Doucement, sous cet air vraiment triste qu'arborait l'australien, Jimmy se jeta dans ses bras, sautant de la branche, s'accrochant à son habit marron, son habit d'aventurier. Il sentit son odeur. Sa si précieuse odeur. Celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.  
>Son Meilleur Ami.<p>

Il devait quitter l'amour de sa vie, pour l'australien. Mais tant pis. Tant mieux. Il préférait Ace à n'importe quelle viande, ou koalette choupi.  
>Il préférait Ace. Toujours. Alors, Jimmy s'accrocha fermement à son australien préféré, et alla grogner gentiment contre lui en lui faisant une petite léchouille.<br>Il ne le quitterait jamais.

Olivia les regarda partir, le brun et son koala. Ils avaient l'air heureux, comme ça, ensemble. Même de loin ça se voyait. Ils respiraient la joie des retrouvailles, en oubliant les regrets. Elle se sentit lourde, seule, et manqua de s'effondre, et de tomber de l'arbre.  
>Elle le savait depuis le début, que Jimmy avait fait le mauvais choix en la voulant elle. Elle savait, qu'un jour il s'en irait.<br>Elle avait toujours redouté, et attendu cet instant. S'était préparé mentalement. Elle savait pourtant que Jimmy n'était pas comme les autres koalas. Qu'il était fidèle. Mais qu'il partirait, parce qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un.  
>Un meilleur ami trop précieux. La koalette regarda sa petite poche contenant le fruit de leur amour, et jura de le protéger. Il lui laissait au moins ça. Et c'était plus précieux que tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient pu se faire.<p>

Fin.

**Note :** Jimmy est papa \o/ *pan*  
>N'empêche. C'est tout gluglu *_*…. Glugluglugluglu *_*<p>

Et ca y est, prochains chapitres : Du bon débile pur.


	39. Le Petit Koala

**Fandom :** Axis Power Hetalia  
><strong>Prompt :<strong> Tu es cruel de dire ça  
><strong>Note :<strong> ...J'ai vu des koalas en vrai. Pour de vrai. Au zoo de beauval. Je les ai vu dormir, bouger, bouffer, dormir, dormir, dormir. Et j'ai fondu en larmes xD. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur eux aussi. Et j'ai surtout suivi les délires de l'amie qui m'accompagnait, sur un petit koala bien étrange, que vous verrez dans cette fic. Merci à Morgan et à Dorian pour m'avoir partagé ce gros délire génial xD.

Jimmy ne parlait jamais des autres koalas qui peuplaient l'Australie. Il connaissait juste Mia, et Olivia, mais c'est tout. Etant un koala mâle, il était de base solitaire, sauf quand il s'agissait de s'accrocher à Ace. De fait, il savait au mieux venir du Queensland, donc être une des sous espèces de koala les plus petites, et au pire, que dans le sud, subsistait des koalas plus gros et plus marrons. Voilà tout. Bien évidemment, son maître connaissait tout de la faune australienne, et même, quel koala se retrouvait dans d'autres pays, lesquels étaient blessés, lesquels allaient mieux. A vrai dire, il n'était pas non plus à cent pour cent omniscient, mais il connaissait bien le domaine des animaux. Même ceux que l'homme n'avait encore à priori pas découvert, et qui étaient encore cachés des encyclopédies.

Un jour, Germain leur parla d'un koala qu'il avait entraperçu rapidement. Tout blanc, et encore plus petit que les koalas gris de l'est, il paraissait doté de forces mystérieuses, et extrèmement étrange. Ace, tout curieux d'apprendre qu'il y avait là un animal qu'il ne connaissait pas, décida de le découvrir. Jimmy, jaloux comme une teigne, mordit la queue de l'ornythorinque pour la peine, et s'en alla avec Australie, découvrir ce mystérieux animal, qu'il comptait bien surpasser en tout point, s'il y avait besoin, histoire de ne pas perdre son maître adoré et chéri.

Ils le trouvèrent vite. Devant une armoire. Ecrasant un raton-laveur (l'armoire, pas le koala). La situation fut si cocasse, que même Jimmy resta muet de stupeur. Une armoire, en plein milieu de la forêt d'eucalyptus, et un raton-laveur, en Australie ? Mais pourquoi ?  
>Et ce koala, ce minuscule koala, dormait paisiblement, dans un "ron" sympathique, que rien n'aurait pu déranger.<p>

Ace, sans réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, se précipita pour sauver le raton-laveur, se demandant s'il s'était perdu depuis la dernière visite de Canada - qu'il avait pensé très malpoli de lui avoir mis un vent, avant que Jimmy ne l'entende et le montre à son maître -.  
>Jimmy, quant à lui, descendit de Ace pour poker le koala endormi. Celui ci ne réagit pas. Le koala gris savait que sa famille avait tendance à dormir plus que de raison, et ne se réveillait que sous prétexte de nourriture ou de petit besoin. Il eut un grognement, puis soudain, sentit le koala se coucher sur lui. Dans un "ron" significatif. Sauf que la bestiole minuscule, paraissait avoir tellement de force, que Jimmy vola quelques mètres plus loin.<p>

C'est à ce moment là, que le raton-laveur en profita pour se mettre tout autour du petit koala comme pour le protéger, poussant un cri distinctif d'un raton pas content.  
>Australie, qui avait observé la scène, trouva cela attendrissant, mais se dépêcha de récupérer Jimmy et de tenter de questionner le raton. Expert en discussion avec les animaux, il demanda :<p>

- Ce koala, qui est-il ?

Le raton répondit juste que c'était un petit koala. Point final. Il n'avait donc pas de nom. Soit.

- Et que fais-tu là ?

Le raton, expliqua qu'il était le gardien du petit koala, et que tous les ratons du monde devraient protéger les koalas. Que le monde serait ainsi sauvé. Enfin, surtout les koalas, mais... Jimmy ne comprenait rien à ce délire, et eut une idée sordide. Car il était rancunier, et n'aimait pas qu'on l'envoie voler sans raison. En fait, il n'aimait pas qu'on soit plus fort que lui, quand lui même était plus fort qu'un alligator.  
>Discrètement, tandis qu'Ace discutait avec le raton, il alla mordre l'oreille du petit koala, qui se réveilla dans un "ron", et l'envoya voler d'une gifle monumentale, et maladroite, car le geste venait d'un être se réveillant à moitié. Puis, il se rendormit. Dans ce même "ron" qui paraissait être une de ses particularités.<p>

Ace cria, alla de nouveau récupérer Jimmy, et cette fois le réprimanda, lui disant qu'il avait été cruel de faire ça. Le koala d'Australie, gromella, mécontent de s'être fait avoir, et insulta le petit koala qui n'entendait rien, paisiblement endormi.

- Bon, raton, nous allons te laisser, sinon Jimmy va vraiment s'énerver...

Le raton, comprenant, paru opiner de la tête. Il sembla marmonner quelque chose sur un groala, mais Ace douta de ses capacités à comprendre aussi bien les animaux, et n'en tint pas compte.  
>Alors qu'ils repartaient, la créature venu du Canada, vit son ami se réveiller un instant, dans un ron, et commencer à faire un monologue de marmonnement. Elle le vit s'avancer vers Ace, dans un "POUIC" vraiment peu discret, qui fit se retourner le brun.<br>Il marmonna de nouveau, continua ses "POUIC" qu'il voulait parfaitement discret, se prenant peut-être pour un ninja, mais ne l'étant vraiment pas. Il se jeta sur Jimmy de toutes ses forces, et se rendormit dans un "ron".

Le raton-laveur les observa, et se demanda si cela signifiait que le petit koala appréciait Jimmy. Dans tous les cas, il fallu le décoller, et Ace demanda d'où venait ses bruits de "pouic" que la créature blanche avait produite.  
>L'animal qui le gardait, expliqua que c'était sa façon d'être discret, même si ça ne l'était pas du tout. Australie rit, rendit le petit koala, calma Jimmy dont les poils s'étaient hérissés de colère, de se savoir agrippé par un de ses ennemis - il avait pris ça comme une insulte - et ils repartirent.<p>

Cette rencontre fut des plus étranges, et déplaisa fortement au koala d'Ace, mais son maître lui, l'avait bien apprécié. De voir deux animaux d'espèces différentes s'entendre autant, de les voir se protéger, et de voir que l'Australie contenait réellement des animaux uniques, même dans leur propre espèce.

Fin.


	40. Le régime alimentaire

**Prompt :** Déjà la dernière fois, c'était la dernière.

Australie aimait la liberté. D'ailleurs, il aurait parfaitement pu s'entendre avec France durant sa révolution du dix-huitième siècle, sur ce point. Le côté anarchique et meurtrier en moins.  
>De fait, Australie aimait observer Jimmy vaquer ça et là, manger les touristes, les aborigènes les kangourous, les fonctionnaires, et les joueurs de croquets. Tant qu'il restait un koala tout mignon, en quoi cela dérangeait-il qu'il dévore les gens ? Il était libre.<br>Mais voilà. Un jour, Angleterre débarqua chez lui, mécontent comme pas possible, les sourcils froncés. Il se posa devant l'australien, l'observa, le fusilla du regard, puis.

- Tu peux pas mettre une laisse à ton koala ?!

Australie fut choqué par ses paroles, et bien déçu par son ancien tuteur, devant qui il afficha un air mécontent et outré.

- Mais pourquoi ?  
>- Le taux de mortalité est déjà énorme chez toi, avec tes bestioles endémiques et flippantes, mais en plus, tu laisses en liberté un koala fou mangeur de gens !<br>- Mais Jimmy a souvent faim alors….

Jimmy, collé contre l'épaule d'Australie, snobait ouvertement Angleterre, se contrefichant de ce qu'il se passait, de toute façon persuadé que son Ace d'amour saurait le défendre.  
>Il lui faisait vraiment confiance. Et avait raison.<br>Ace se mit donc à sortir tout un tas d'arguments, mais cette fois, Angleterre était bien préparé, plus que d'habitude, et il su parfaitement maitriser la situation.  
>Il fut donc décidé que Jimmy fasse un régime, et ne mange qu'en quantité raisonnable, et évite le plus possible la viande humaine.<br>C'était la dernière fois que Jimmy pouvait se permettre d'augmenter le taux de mortalité du pays.  
>Angleterre fut ravi de cet accord, puis s'en alla.<p>

Quelques mois plus tard, quand il revint, ses sourcils étaient de nouveau froncés. Australie l'observa, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Jimmy à côté de lui, entrain de manger une jambe. Ou était-ce un bras ? Vu la forme de la chose, on ne pouvait guère être sûr, de ce que ça avait été.

- Qu'est ce qu'il est entrain de manger ?!  
>- Euh…. Et bien, il y a cet homme tu vois, il a dit que les aborigènes n'avaient pas d'âme…Et puis je me suis énervé, et puis euh… Mais c'est la dernière fois, je te promets !<p>

Angleterre repartit. Peu convaincu. Mais vu qu'il craignait de se faire bouffer par le koala qui paraissait passablement en rogne, du fait qu'on est ne serait-ce qu'un peu, énervé son maître… Mieux valait fuir.  
>Bien qu'il ne cautionne pas cette attitude, qu'il reprochait à France, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces situations.<br>Puis. Deux mois passèrent, et quand Angleterre revint, c'était avec un air toujours plus suspicieux. Et il retrouva bien sûr, Jimmy entrain de manger de la viande à apparence humaine.

- Qu'est ce qu'on avait dit ?!  
>- C'est la dernière fois !<br>- Déjà la dernière fois, c'était la dernière !  
>- Mais… Jimmy mange moins les gens en ce moment !<br>- Même ! Il ne doit plus manger du tout les gens !  
>- Mais… Qu'est ce qu'il va manger alors ?<br>- De l'eucalyptus ! C'est ce qu'il devrait manger dans la logique de sa race !

Le souvenir du mouton de Nouvelle-Zélande revint dans la tête de Jimmy, et furieux qu'on veuille lui occire son régime alimentaire préféré, il mordit la main de l'anglais.  
>Celui-ci poussa un cri, et retira sa mimine brusquement.<br>Australie réprimanda légèrement le koala qui paru s'en moquer totalement.

- Mais il n'aime plus l'eucalyptus à cause de Nouvelle-Zélande…  
>- Même !<br>- Mais…

Australie avait l'air tout malheureux. Lui il aimait que son koala soit adorable et libre. Voilà qu'on lui imposait encore des chaînes.  
>Toujours.<br>Il manqua de se mettre à pleurer.  
>Et Angleterre, surpris de cela, ne sentit pas le choc de la queue de Germain l'ornithorynque le frapper de plein fouet. Il se contenta de tomber à terre.<br>Germain était quelqu'un de débile, ou philosophique, mais jamais il ne s'était avéré qu'il faisait preuve de violence. Et pourtant.  
>Cette fois, même selon lui, l'anglais allait trop loin. C'est vrai quoi, il était presque plus embêtant qu'Amérique. Jimmy avait besoin de son régime alimentaire habituel, et puis, il faisait vraiment des efforts, la preuve, il ne mangeait qu'un touriste par semaine. Se rabattant sur des animaux qui se reproduisaient suffisamment vite pour ne pas souffrir d'extinction. En tout cas, c'est ce que tenta d'exprimer Germain l'ornithorynque, qui, ne savait bien sûr pas parler l'humain.<br>Mais Australie le comprit, et le trouva adorable. Seulement, Angleterre restait déterminé.

Alors. Ace lui expliqua. Sortit des statistiques poussées, montra des taux, des diagrammes, ce genre de chose.  
>Il expliqua à Angleterre, dans des termes parfaitement poussé, le pourquoi du comment Jimmy avait le droit de continuer de manger des gens, de la viande, même s'il est vrai qu'il doit se limiter.<br>Il expliqua tout cela, avec un air si sérieux, que le blond, quand son ancien « petit frère » eut finit, resta muet.  
>Il fallait dire, qu'il avait oublié que l'Australie était un pays réputé pour savoir s'y faire avec les affaires.<br>Et pas juste un lieu insolite pleins de lieux dangereux où on doit s'aventurer.

Angleterre repartit, Jimmy fut heureux, bien que sa nourriture resta répartie, et Germain était en admiration devant l'australien.

Fin.


End file.
